


Slytherin secrets

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Fluff, Hogwarts Second Year, Other, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry finds out something different when he sneaks into the Slytherin common room disguised with polyjuice as Goyle in second year.





	Slytherin secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this text prompt and couldn’t resist the temptation to play around with it a little, I’ll admit that I didn’t follow it exactly because that wouldn’t be any fun or realistic. I mean they’re only 12 in Chamber of Secrets…..so anyway, enjoy.
> 
> TEXT PROMPT
> 
> Draco: what? You suppose there’s someone here who’s WORSE than Dumbledore?  
> Harry as Goyle: uh, Harry Potter?  
> Draco:  
> Draco: Goyle you KNOW he is the love of my life  
> Draco: We’ve talked about this  
> Draco: Saint Potter  
> Draco: Man of my dreams  
> Draco: How dare you  
> Harry as Goyle: . . . . . what?  
> Ron as Crabbe: well fuck times up, gotta get the fuck out of here.

Harry sits down slowly on the plush sofa in the Slytherin common room; his currently larger body making the cushions sink down until they almost hold him in place. Glancing to his left he finds Ron, who's presence beside him is only mildly comforting in the situation as rather than the sea of freckles and shocking red hair it is the pudgy face of Crabbe that looks back at him.

Taking a deep breath he turns his focus onto the boy before him, pale and pointy with his lip curled is Draco Malfoy, his hands flying around in agitation while he complains loudly about the school and what his father thinks. _Does he actually have a single thought of his own_ ; Harry wonders or is his father’s words the only ones he knows.

“…always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happen to this place,” Draco drones and Harry clenches his meaty fists as he rises off the sofa.

“You’re wrong,” he snaps. Harry remembers too late where he is and who's face he’s wearing as Malfoy turns narrowed grey eyes in his direction. Nose scrunched up as he sneers and moves into Harry’s space while Ron tugs him back into his seat with a wide eyed expression.

“What?”

Harry opens his mouth but Malfoy continues stalling Harry’s excuse from forming, not that he’d thought of one yet to explain his behaviour.

“You think there’s someone here who’s worse than Dumbledore?”

Harry sees the out for what it is or perhaps Malfoy really does think that his lackeys would never disagree with him but he leaps on it regardless. Racking his brain he spits out the only name he can think of, which turns out to also be his own.

“Harry potter?” He offers hesitantly before letting a smug smile slip onto his face. If there is one person Malfoy truly hates it’s him and considering how much he loves to insult Harry it isn’t surprising to see Malfoy’s face turn red in anger. What is surprising is that his eyes move away from Harry's so they now stare at the floor almost like he’s shy?

 _I’m imagining things_ , Harry thinks only to be proven wrong a moment later when Draco growls out a reply.

“Piss off; its bad enough I have to deal with Blaise and Pansy saying I have a crush on him. I certainly don’t need it from you too,” Malfoy says his cheeks still red but…. _is he blushing_? It takes a moment for Harry’s brain to form that thought but once there he can’t shake it. Malfoy, the ice prince, the pureblood prat who has tormented him since he came to Hogwarts is **blushing**. Then Malfoy’s words finally register and it is that which pushes him over the edge of reason completely.

“Wait, you have a crush on m…um Potter?” Harry remembers in the nick of time that he is Goyle, not himself and that might be the only thing that saves his life. The wand is pointed at his face before he can blink let alone draw his own, swallowing he looks up into Malfoy’s dark eyes.

“I do not have a crush on that specky bloody git,” Malfoy says slowly, leaving a few seconds between each word to make sure it has time to sink into Harry’s head. Harry quickly nods his head in agreement but he knows, he knows in that moment that Malfoy is lying. It’s obvious in the blush that still decorates his cheeks, the tenseness in his shoulders and most importantly how his hand shakes slightly as he holds his wand in his white knuckled grip.

“Good, I’m glad you understand. Now unless you know a way to prevent that rubbish reaching my father and causing me an untimely death how about you help me work out who the Heir of Slytherin is instead,” Malfoy says as he lowers his wand. Spinning on his heels Malfoy walks away to drop down ungracefully into an armchair, swinging his feet over the armrest with a sigh.

“Don’t you know?” Ron asks and Harry turns towards him. He’d forgot that Ron’s here too as his mind whirls and spins with the secret he’s just discovered about his arch enemy.

“You know I don’t, all I know is it’s not Potter. The last time it was opened a mudblood died, it’s only a matter of time before it happens again….I hope it’s Granger.”

This time it's Harry that quickly steps in before Ron can punch Malfoy in the face and give them away. He grabs Ron’s arm, giving it a hard squeeze and shooting him a pointed look while asking Malfoy a question.

“Why Granger?”

“So I’ll be top in our classes,” Draco states matter of factly before his eyes soften as he nibbles on his bottom lip. “Father told me what would happen if she beats me again or Potter for that matter.”

“What-?” Harry begins to ask but Ron is tugging on his robes however Harry doesn’t look away from Malfoy as he starts speaking. His tone is soft, timid, a complete contrast to his usual snobby drawl and loud confidence. Shifting in the armchair Draco curls up wrapping his arms around his waist and to Harry he suddenly seems small.

“Let’s just say it will be very unpleasant and leave it at that.”

Ron’s still insistently tugging on Harry’s robes and frowning in annoyance Harry turns to face him and his mouth drops open. Red strains of hair are sprouting from Ron’s head as a dusting of freckles appears over his nose. Quickly Harry reaches for his own face and feels it move under his palms as his fingertip brushes over the raised skin of his scar forming once more on his forehead.

 _Damn_ , he thinks as they both jump to their feet and scramble towards the exit ignoring Malfoy’s shouts behind them. A few feet out of the door and Harry’s shoes grow loose and he ends up pausing to hop from foot to foot as he tugs them off. He trips twice on his robes as he shrank back to his normal shorter height and he blindly follows the blurry form of Ron in front of him. Finally they reach the door to the bathroom and race inside, Harry gasping for breath as his heart pounds in his chest. if he's being honest it started to speed up when he realised that Malfoy fancies him, because it had been a shock, a bad shock, right?

“What the bloody hell was that?”

Ron’s raised voice cuts into Harry’s thoughts and pulls him back to the present and away from the image of a blushing boy in a green lighted room.

“I don’t know,” Harry admits. He keeps his head down, his hands bracing on his knees even as his legs grow shaky. He doesn't want to face Ron and talk about what they had heard. Thankfully his best friend seems to understand dropping the subject as Harry risks peering up at him.

However later that night the reality of what happened bleeds into his mind, _Malfoy likes me, he’s a bully and a prat and he likes me_. It shouldn’t matter but for some reason it does. Harry forgets all about the heir of slytherin and the monster in the chamber, instead he is consumed with remembering Malfoy. The rosy colour of his cheeks, the emotions in his eyes and his teeth biting down on his lip in worry while looking so small in the large wingback chair. Even the way his nose scrunched up when he glared. It had been… _cute_ , Harry’s brain volunteers and no matter how much Harry argues with himself that is exactly how Malfoy looked.

The next day as he walks into the hall for breakfast and spots Malfoy smirking at Goyle, it becomes clear to him that Malfoy still looks cute. Harry doesn’t know what to do, except hope no-one notices his heated cheeks as he sits down at the Gryffindor table.


End file.
